A display device includes signal lines for displaying an image and electronic elements connected to the signal lines. Each of the signal lines and the electronic elements includes a plurality of conductive patterns. The conductive patterns may contain an optically opaque material and thus be reflected by external light and seen from the outside. When the signal lines or the electronic elements are seen from the outside due to reflected light, visibility of an image displayed by the display device may be affected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.